The Second's Son
by babytiger-lover
Summary: What if Naruto was not born at the nine tails incident but back during the Second Shinobi World War to the Second Hokage? What happened to him to disappear during the Second Shinobi World War and reappear during the Scroll incident? Pairings: Naruto/fem! Naruto (No they are not related)
1. Chapter 1

**The Second's Son**

**Summary: What if Naruto was not born at the nine tails incident but back during the Second Shinobi World War to the Second Hokage? What happened to him to disappear during the Second Shinobi World War and reappear during the Scroll incident? Pairings: Naruto/fem! Naruto (No they are not related)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto, the creators do. The idea for this story is completely mine.**

**Prologue**

**Tobirama's POV**

The Second Hokage stood there in his office in shock and horror at one of his personal ANBU officers, specifically one of only two female officers. She had just told him she was pregnant and he was the father of the baby. He had just remembered just how it happened. One too many drinks, followed by a ferocious spar with her, which led to kissing which led to them doing IT together. He just shook his head to free himself from the thoughts plaguing his mind, in time to hear her say she was going to get an abortion. Tobirama immediately shot to the door to block her from leaving and then he said, "No, you are not getting an abortion. Even if I think I am definitely not ready to be a father, I always wondered what it was like to be one. So please, please don't get an abortion. I will be at your side during the pregnancy and beyond the pregnancy." She immediately took off her mask and kissed Tobirama right on the lips. She was also crying because she could keep the baby and got the Hokage to settle down all in one shot.

**Nine months later…**

** "**Arghhhhhh, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU, TOBIRAMA! Why, why, why, did you have to get me pregnant?! When I get done having this baby, you are going to be losing something very important to you! ARghhhhhhh!" screamed Valerie, clutching (more like crushing) Tobirama's poor hand. Tobirama winced but said, "Keep pushing, and just keep pushing until the baby is born." That was the wrong thing to say. "Well seeing you that you are a man, I just wish you were a woman and could feel the pain of giving birth. Arghhhhhh!" Just then a wail came into being from the baby. Valerie just panted from all the effort. The baby was given to Tobirama, who immediately showed Valerie and asked "What should we name him, love?" "Naruto, we'll call him Naruto." Breathed Valerie. Just then she closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Tobirama immediately noticed something was wrong and Naruto started crying like he noticed something was wrong with his mother. "Hey we need help in here, NOW!" The doctors and nurses immediately swarmed in and pushed Tobirama out and tried to save what they thought was at least Tobirama's secret fiancée. A few minutes later, a doctor came out and told Tobirama that they couldn't save her. Tobirama was devastated. Valerie, the woman he was going to propose to, was dead. At least, he still had someone who directly needed him. His son, his little maelstrom. He said to Naruto, "Daddy is here and won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

**Time skip…..14 years later….**

Naruto has grown up into a fine young man. He stood at a respectable height of 5' 11" at the age of fourteen. He wore blue armor similar to his father, fur ruff and all. But his armor had images of crashing waves and falling snowflakes while his father's was plain blue. He had warm, gold eyes and hair that was pure white with hints of blue in the white, in his father's hairstyle. He also had a pair of stripes on his cheeks, similar to his father. Instead of a headband, he wore a bandanna with a leaf symbol on it that he wore around his neck and could pull up when on a mission. His father, Tobirama, spent as much time training Naruto as he spent in the office. Naruto had three very high affinities. They were very water, wind, and earth. His father told him that to unlock the Wood Style, a person needed a very high water and earth affinities. The wind and water came from his mother, who was a banished Yuki member. She was banished from her clan for showing her enemies mercy when they could not fight at all. Naruto was very similar to his father in terms of his personality, but he had his mother's kindness and mercy at times. Naruto had unlocked the Wood style when he was almost hit by one of his father's moves by accident. He also had unlocked the Ice style from his mother, when he fought against the Gold and Silver Brothers when they attempted a coup de' tau against the Second Raikage. The Gold and Silver Brothers had gifted him with the

Crimson Gourd and the Seven-Star Sword when he lasted almost ten minutes. To shinobi, ten minutes can be an eternity for fighting. One day, he was craving a huge seal in the ground when his father came into the training ground. Tobirama said, "Are you sure about using yourself in the sealing?" "Yes, I am, father. We need an edge in this war and this is the only way I can think of right now." Naruto responded back. Naruto quickly charged the seal and just then, an attack came from a Kumo shinobi and scoffed up some the lines on the seal. The seal then activated with a blinding light and knocked the Kumo shinobi and Tobirama out, but not before Naruto had locked eyes with his father for the last time for some time. When Tobirama next came to, Mito, Hashirama's wife was there. Tobirama demanded to know where Naruto was when Mito came forward and told him that Naruto is nowhere to be found and handed him a scroll with a coiling dragon on it and a slightly tattered bandanna. Tobirama was inconsolable. He was that way for a very long year before he had a feeling that Naruto was still alive somewhere and we are going to see him in the future. For you see, Tobirama was right. Naruto was inside the scroll that was given to his father. Inside the scroll, Naruto was training. Over the course of many years, he trained and not aging. If it was not for the curiosity of a twelve year old jinjurikki he would have never been released.

**Cliff hanger! Well what do you think? Did I do alright? I think there are not enough of stories of Naruto being Tobirama's son. Well babytiger-lover out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second's Son**

**Summary: What if Naruto was not born at the nine tails incident but back during the Second Shinobi World War to the Second Hokage? What happened to him to disappear during the Second Shinobi World War and reappear during the Scroll incident? Pairings: Naruto/fem! Naruto (No they are not related)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto, the creators do. The idea for this story is completely mine.**

**Chapter 1: Opening the Scroll**

**67 years later….. (Natsumi's POV)**

I had just mastered the shadow clone jutsu and clone jutsus in general were my worst subject. I thought what if I learned another thing from the scroll, and then Mizuki would definitely pass me. It never occurred to me that this was a setup by Mizuki to get the scroll for himself. I perused the scroll for something else to learn and go to the end of the scroll and found nothing else fun to learn. Then I came across a seal design of a coiling dragon with a warning on it and started reading the warning. The warning said that the seal held things that belonged to a respected individual and not to disturb the belongings. I, however, ignored the warning and pressed the seal to get it to open and when it didn't open, I remembered that Iruka-sensei said that to get a seal open, you need to sometimes pour chakra into it. I then applied some chakra to it and it released a puff of smoke, I looked at what came out and saw another scroll, so I open that scroll and see yet another seal on it and applied some more chakra to that seal, and that seal also released a puff of smoke and then I heard a heavy thud. I coughed the smoke away and immediately got a huge blush. I got the blush because of the boy. He was very handsome. He was wearing some sort of old-fashioned armor with images of crashing waves and falling snowflakes and a fur ruff. He also had a pair of stripes that kind of looked like my whisker marks. He also had long, white hair with hints of blue in his hair. I immediately stretched out my hand and started combing my fingers through his soft hair. That was when Iruka-sensei showed up and started yelling at me for stealing the forbidden scroll of seals. I said, "Iruka-sensei, you found me! I'm here for my make-up test!" Then Iruka-sensei was extremely confused. He told me that there was no make-up test. Then he must have heard something because he told me to get down. Iruka-sensei was then pinned to the wall of the shed with some kunais and then I look up and see Mizuki-sensei standing there twirling a giant shuriken. He tells a secret of which I know nothing about. Mizuki tells me that I'm the nine-tailed demon fox and proceeds to throw his large shuriken at me, intending to kill. However, I'm too stunned by the news to see it coming when I hear someone catch it. I look up and I see the boy I released from that scroll holding the shuriken. Both Mizuki and Iruka-sensei look startled at seeing someone else on the scene as well. I was surprised as well, as I thought he was asleep. The boy proceeds to tell Mizuki that he is wrong and needs to learn seals if he actually believes that I'm the nine-tailed fox in human form. He then proceeds to vanish and reappears by Mizuki and kills him with the shuriken. Then an ANBU appears and examines the clearing and tells them to go to see Sarutobi as soon as possible.

**A little while later….. (Naruto's POV)**

I am being led inside the Hokage's office with a cute girl and an injured teacher. Once I'm inside, I look around to see what has changed while I was sealed away. My eyes land on my father's old student and I'm stunned to see how old he is. I find myself saying, "Why are you so old, Hiru-chan?" Sarutobi, of course, gets mad about getting called old when he pauses and reflects on being called Hiru-chan. Sarutobi then answers by saying "Just who are you calling old… Wait a minute. You called me Hiru-chan. Only my sensei called me that. Him and his so….. Naruto-sensei! Is that you?" I proceed to smile and nod and say, "Glad to see that your age hasn't affected you brain yet, you old monkey." "Wait a minute! You called him sensei, Old man! Just who is he, anyway?" called the cute girl. Sarutobi then proceeds with my life story, saying, "Yes, I called him sensei, Natsumi, because he served as my team's sensei when his father, the Hokage, couldn't teach us. Naruto was the son of the Second Hokage. Not a lot of people remember Naruto anymore. Only I and the elders really remember him anymore. Naruto….. was very strict. He would beat us up when my team and I got too big for our britches. I believe I still have the scars to prove it. Naruto…. was also quite powerful. By the time he was 8, I believe he could beat any of our ANBU in a full out battle. By the time he was 12, he could fight his father on equal terms. When he was 10, he faced and held off the Gold and Silver Brothers for 10 minutes. In that fight, he earned their respect and they gave him a few things as well. When he was 14, an accident happened. He was trying out an experimental seal, and the seal was messed up and believed to be imploded and the seal proceeded to knock a Kumo shinobi and the Second Hokage out and believed to have killed Naruto as well. Tobirama was very; very inconsolable for at least a year before getting his luster back and saying that Naruto was still alive somewhere and we would probably see him in the future." I had smirked about my 'teaching' methods, smiled for some of the speech, grew very sad about my father, and had grinned for the end. Then Sarutobi questions Natsumi about being made a genin when she failed her exam. I then told Sarutobi that her genin exam was probably tampered with to make sure she failed for Mizuki to get her to get the Forbidden Scroll. I also asked to hear the actual exam to find out where Mizuki could have struck. Sarutobi then explained to me the exam. After that, I spoke my mind by saying, "What the f***ing does knowing what my uncle Hashirama's wood style do effect someone being a ninja? Also, why is the ninjutsu portion of the exam down to three very simple jutsus? From what I feel of Natsumi's chakra, she is never going to be able to pull off the illusionary clone. She simply has too much chakra. From what it sounds like, is that you are barely training them and then throwing them out without a word of warning about the world." "It is the council's fault. They seized too much power of the Hokage's after the death of my successor." Said Sarutobi. "Why, why are civilians dealing with shinobi affairs? About your advisors, that is what they are, advisors. They can't vote on bills and such. You are the ruler. Not them! Only you have the power to put bills in action." Sarutobi then banged his head on his desk and called out to Cat to assemble the council immediately and if they refused, they are off the council, no exceptions.

**Well, what do you think of this chapter? Review, review, review. Babytiger-lover out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Second's Son**

**Summary: What if Naruto was not born at the nine tails incident but back during the Second Shinobi World War to the Second Hokage? What happened to him to disappear during the Second Shinobi World War and reappear during the Scroll incident? Pairings: Naruto/fem! Naruto (No they are not related)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto, the creators do. The idea for this story is completely mine.**

**Chapter 2: The council meeting**

**Narrator's POV**

The council chambers were filled to the brim of council members in their sleepwear. They were wondering why they were there in the middle of the night. Just then, Hiruzen Sarutobi came in through the door. They immediately rounded on him, asking him why he convened a council meeting in the middle of the night. Sarutobi just said, "Please sit down and I will not tell you why until you all sit down in your respective seats." They immediately sat down. "Now, it has come to my attention that the council has been abusing their powers. I will be taking back the laws that were passed between the Fourth's death and my reinstatement. And the advisors, that is what they are now. They can no longer vote on important matters." That garnered a lot of protest from all the council members. Soon a pulse of chakra was released and they immediately quieted down. "Hiruzen, who has told you those lies?" said Koharu. "Koharu, who am I?" Sarutobi said politely. "The Hokage." Koharu replied. "Did you know that usurping the Hokage's powers can be considered treason, Koharu?" said Sarutobi. "I am the Hokage. What I say goes. This is a dictatorship, not a democracy. As for the one that pointed that out, I think I will let him introduce himself." Replied Sarutobi. As he pointed to the double doors, in walked Naruto, who had Natsumi on his arm. "Who are you to tell the Hokage those lies and why is that _girl_ on your arm? You know what she is, right?" shouted a fat civilian. "My name is Naruto Senju. Of course, I know what she is. She's a very cute girl. If you are talking about her being a jinchurikki, I already know. I'm a sensor after all." A Senju? Now? That garnered some talk among the council. He was young and impressible. Now was their chance to get higher in life. Soon, Danzo started a vote. "Any for putting this young man in the CRA, raise your hands. Alright, now onto whom he will be paired with." But soon a pulse of chakra interrupted him. Sarutobi then told the council that any Senju related affairs would be handled by him, courtesy of Tsunade Senju. "And my decision is to leave it to Naruto." said Sarutobi. "I'm right now too young to be thinking of marriage. Right now, my answer is no. I have a question now for the entire council. Why is Natsumi afraid of you?" replied Naruto. "She is afraid of us because she is the nine-tailed fox." Shouted a civilian. "You are very wrong. Does she have nine tails? Is she bigger than the Hokage Monument? Is she in any way releasing huge amounts of demonic chakra? No, she is not in any way. I think it is obvious that intelligence levels are dangerously low if you believe her to be the nine-tailed fox. Sarutobi, you can tell them exactly who I am. You can also tell them that my uncle and father would be very disappointed in them. Good night, stupid council." Finished Naruto.

Once he was gone, the elders realized who he was. "Hiruzen, was that Naruto-sensei?" said Homura. "Yes, it was." Replied Sarutobi. "How is he here? He was believed to be dead after the accident." Said Koharu. "The seal worked. But no one could look at the scroll that contained him without looking at it in sadness. We actually have Natsumi to thank for releasing him." Replied Sarutobi. "What are you guys talking about?" said Hiashi. "Naruto is actually a lot older than he looks. Naruto may look 14 but he is 7 years older than Danzo, Koharu, Homura, and me. Naruto is the son of the Second Hokage. Not a lot of people remember Naruto anymore, just that the Second Hokage may have had a son. Only I and the elders really remember him anymore. He served as our team's sensei when Tobirama-Sensei could not teach us and was trapped behind the desk of the Hokage.

Naruto….. is very strict. He would beat us up when my team and I got too big for our britches. I believe I still have the scars to prove it. Naruto…. is also quite powerful. Naruto has the same high water affinity as his father and also a high earth and wind affinity as well. I don't know exactly, but he may have at least the Ice Style bloodline and quite possibly the Wood Style as well. I don't know who his mother. He never got to see his mother. All that Tobirama-Sensei would say is that she died after giving birth to him.

By the time he was 8, I believe he could beat any of our ANBU in a full out battle. By the time he was 12, he could fight his father on equal terms. When he was 10, he faced and held off the Gold and Silver Brothers for 10 minutes. In that fight, he earned their respect and they gave him a few things as well. When he was 14, an accident happened. He was trying out an experimental seal, and the seal was messed up and believed to be imploded and the seal proceeded to knock a Kumo shinobi and the Second Hokage out and believed to have killed Naruto as well. Tobirama was very; very inconsolable for at least a year before getting his luster back and saying that Naruto was still alive somewhere and we would see him in the future. Tobirama-sensei was right. Also for all his power, he is only a genin.

If I really wanted to, I could give the hat right now to him. Naruto has the needed experience in war, is quite charismatic, and has a very good grasp of politics. But I bet he knows of the paperwork, that is why he won't take the hat. I wonder what his reaction will be to Natsumi's living quarters." Explained Sarutobi. Of course, everyone started to pale at that because Natsumi's apartment was a rundown little place.

**Natsumi's Place a little while later…..**

"Is this your place, Natsumi-chan?" asked Naruto. "Yes, it's not much, but it's home." said Natsumi. "Save what you can from your apartment. You will live with me in the Senju compound. Don't argue." Naruto said. "Alright Naruto, you're the boss." Said Natsumi. While Natsumi packed up what she could bring, Naruto examined the apartment structure. "Hey Natsumi, after team assignments tomorrow, do you want to go pick up some weapons for you and me and some different clothes for you?" asked Naruto. Natsumi replied back, "I would love to but most of the shopkeepers don't allow me in to shop for things I need." "I'll deal with the shopkeepers. You see, most shops in Konoha are owned by the Senju Clan. If they don't allow you to shop there, I will personally close their shops down. If you are done now, please follow me." Said Naruto. A little while later. "Well, welcome to the Senju Clan Compound. I will sleep in the master bedroom; you may sleep in any room you want to, Natsumi."

**And done for now. Please, please, please review. Babytiger-lover out. **


End file.
